


Baby Feet

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AUNCLE DT, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Also DT and Catra Being Bros, But mostly fluff, Catra (She-Ra) Gets The Happiness She Deserves, F/F, F/M, Finn's got a big family, Fluff and Angst, Glimmer (She-Ra) Is a Good Bro, I'm happy for them, Kid Fic, Micah/his dad puns, Multi, Yayyy, just...stop, no beta we die like idiots, please stop micah, plus princess alliance, see I'm not entirely an angsty teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: “No way. Nope, I’m not doing this today.” She said, throwing her hands in the air. The other Mermista rolled their serpent eyes, and fully phased back to their true form.“Hello, darlings.”OrCatradora had their baby! What's next after their last cliff hanger?
Relationships: Adora & Catra & Finn (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Micah (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Micah (She-Ra), Double Trouble & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: The War is Over, and We Shall Start Anew [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816519
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Baby Feet

**Author's Note:**

> New Chapter...yeeeeeee  
> No TW for this one. Very light angst, a lotta bit of fluff, and a sprinkle of crack. Please enjoy ;)

“Commander, sir!” The four of them spoke, standing in a line. The Commander paced in front of them. Their infiltration plan had worked, and now, it was time for phase 2.

The fourth person in line, also the shortest, stood with the most confidence. All with Bright Moon Royal Guard outfits, they were the pinnacle of disguise.

That was, of course, before the door bust open.

In came Seahawk, aloof* as ever. He waltzed into the room, apple in hand, and leaned up against an odd table.

“What an odd invasion that was, don’t you think?” He asked innocently, seemingly unaware of the danger he was in by simply being in that room. “I mean, the Horde, and any sub factions, were defeated years ago. And such a coincidence that they attack the day that the mighty She-Ra is the weakest. The day she gives birth…” he trails off. He takes a long moment to take a bite of his apple and chew it slowly, before swallowing and continuing. “It almost seems as if this was _planned_ by someone on this inside, don’t you think?”

The Commander walked up to Seahawk and jabbed a finger in his face. “What are you talking about? If your insinuating that me or my team had something to do with this, you are sorely mistaken. We were fighting alongside Bright Moon the entire time. Ask General Juliet.” She yelled. Seahawk looked past her, shocked for a moment before recovering. He grinned.

“Are you sure about that?” He asked, pointing behind her. She turned around, seeing that her squadron was unconscious on the ground, save of the smallest one. Said person took of their helmet, revealing Mermista. However, she blinked, and her eyes revealed that of a serpent.

“Ah, I knew you weren’t my dear Mermista, for she is right there!” He yelled, pointing to the door. They all heard a groan.

“Ugh, you like, _always_ have to ruin this stuff, don’t you?” She groaned, stepping through the door. Behind her were Scorpia and Perfuma, each having their respective powers charged. “But like, that totally _wasn’t_ cool to invade Bright Moon and all. I was getting ready for a date.” Seahawk cooed and Mermista rolled her eyes. She then flooded their part of the room, and Scorpia proceeded to electrify the water, effectively rendering the Commander and the squadron – that was slowly gaining consciousness – ineffective. When the other Mermista didn’t phase, the real Mermista receded the water to reveal the chair she was standing on. Mermista took a second to realize who it was.

“No way. Nope, I’m not doing this today.” She said, throwing her hands in the air. The other Mermista rolled their serpent eyes, and fully phased back to their true form.

“Hello, darlings.”

* * *

“Who’s the cutest little kitten? You are! You are! Yes, you are my perfect little kitty!” Catra cooed at the baby in Adora’s arms, poking their tummy. Adora chuckled softly at the sight. There it was, the soft side that Catra tried so hard to suppress.

“Aww, I think you’re pretty cute yourself, Catra.” Adora teased. Catra looked up at her seriously.

“Tell anyone about this and I will find Finn a new mom. I have a reputation to uphold.” She said before smiling back down at the kitten. “Because you deserve a good mom, and if mommy Adora is going to be like that, then you need a better mommy. Yes, you do! Yes, you do!” Adora faked a hurt look on her face, before joining in on the doting of their child.

Adora was shocked that she and Catra had managed to do this. 1, it was a biological miracle, for this scientifically is _not_ possible, and 2, they just had a _kid_ together.

That is definitely not something she had seen herself doing.

Adora, only being a couple hours post childbirth, was exhausted. Everything hurt, and she felt like she restored the magic to a hundred planets. As she watched her girlfriend continue to coddle their kid, she found herself slowly drifting off. Her eyes were in between opened and shut when she felt soft hands relieve her of the weight in her arms. She opened her eyes to find Catra lifting Finn into her own arms, pressing a kiss on their head before leaning down and pressing a kiss on her head. Adora smiled and hummed in content before drifting off.

Catra sat in the rocking chair across their room. Finn’s electric blue eyes stared up at her, and she found herself mesmerized. She began to rock the chair back and forth, reciting a lullaby she had heard on a random space mission. The man singing it was kind, and had a knack for tea. Ominous too, for one second, he was there, and the next, he was gone.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home_

Catra look down, and Finn was out. She smiled to herself before putting them into the bassinet. Finn was definitely like Catra species wise, but she had a feeling that Finn was going to have that damn hero complex.

No matter, because right now, they can be content with their lives.

Catra was pulled out of her haze by knocking on the door. In came Glimmer, Mermista and…

Oh god no.

“What the _hell_ are they doing here?” Catra seethed, turning around and standing in front of the bassinet. Glimmer and Mermista stopped in their tracks. Double Trouble kept on walking.

“Ah, still the feisty kitten you are. So looks like you finally got the girl, huh?” They half-heartedly taunted. Catra hissed, canines bearing and claws out. Finally, Double Trouble stopped their advance.

“Look, I guess I owe you an apology. I saw a weakness in you, and took advantage of it, and for that, I’m sorry. I realize now I should have been a better…friend.” Double Trouble said surprisingly sincerely. But of course, they were a trained actor. They could have easily been lying.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” She said, eyeing him suspiciously. Glimmer stepped up.

“I did truth spell on them. They can’t lie. DT, how do you cry in your acts?” Glimmer asked. Double Trouble’s eyes widened immediately.

“I…I…I think about children falling! _Why_ did you do that?!” They cried. Catra burst into laughter before composing herself. Once she did so, she walked up to them.

“I…I was a bad person then too. I’m sorry about that. Truce?” She offered, hand stretched.

“Truce.” They replied, firmly shaking it. Once that was over, Catra stepped back.

“What _are_ they doing here, though?” She asked once again. This time, Mermista stepped forward.

“The Horde invasion was a distraction. A small faction of sympathizers wanted to kidnap you, Adora, and Finn. We managed to subdue them, but DT over here managed to be one step ahead of us.” Mermista explained, nodding to Double Trouble. They nodded. “They managed to go undercover as part of the faction, and took a few of them out before we could.” Mermista continued. Catra looked at them in shock.

“You helped us…without being paid?” Catra asked in shock.

“Now, now, darling. Don’t think it’ll happen again.” They brushed it off. Catra paid no mind.

“Well, thank you. I don’t think I could live without Adora or Finn.” Double Trouble rolled their eyes before stalking out of the room. Mermista mention something about a date, and also left the room, leaving the room, leaving Glimmer and Catra alone with Catra’s sleeping family.

“So, who _were_ the invaders?” Catra asked. Glimmer shrugged.

“The team was just some random Horde sympathizers. The leader was some sort of goat lady. Claimed to be part of your gang from the Crimson Waste. Huntara’s coming to pick her up.” She informed. Catra threw her head back and laughed. Of _course_ it was the goat lady. Catra guessed that the rag tag “army” were some people from her gang as well. After the laughter died down, she spoke again.

“So, any updates with the portal?” Catra asked freely. Glimmer looked at her in shock. “What?”

Glimmer motioned to Adora’s sleeping form. “She’s _right_ there!” She whispered. Catra looked at her for a second, and then laughed.

“What, Adora? When she needs to, she’ll sleep through an earthquake! We’re fine.” Catra assured her, sitting with her on the window seat.

Glimmer took a deep breath. “Well, Entrapta said that the portal machine is only going to take a couple more months. Soon, we should be able to carry out the mission.” Glimmer informed her. Catra sighed in relief.

“Good, we need to get her back.” She stated. Glimmer nodded.

“Believe me, I know. I want mom back _so_ much. She would like you, you know.”

“You think so?” Catra tugged on her chin length hair.**

“I know so. She’s gonna love you.” Glimmer smiled, and went in to hug Catra. Catra, for once, reciprocated it. However, the hug was interrupted by a groggy voice across the room.

“ _What?”_

* * *

“So you’re telling me that _everyone_ but me knew?” Adora accused, clearly exasperated. Catra had been banished from the room; partly because Finn woke up, and partly because this was beef with Glimmer.

“Yes, but I did it for your own good!” Glimmer yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

“How do you know what’s good for me?!” Adora retorted.

“I don’t! Okay? I don’t! But _maybe_ , I don’t _want_ you to know. Because if you do, you’re going to throw yourself at this! You’re going to try and sacrifice yourself when, hell, you’ve got a _family_! So maybe, I just want to _help you_!” Adora sat for a moment, mouth gaping.

“I just feel guilty, okay?” Adora said quietly, looking down at her hands. Glimmer took them.

“I know you feel guilty, but it’s _not your fault._ Did you throw my mother at the sword?”

“No, but –”

Glimmer cut her off, “Then shush, you did nothing wrong.” Adora bit her lip and looked down. Then, she met Glimmer’s gaze again.

“Maybe it’s not my fault. Maybe I didn’t cause the problem. But I want to be part of the solution. _Please_ let me help.” Adora said, determined. Glimmer sighed.

“Well, now that you know, I can’t stop you. But just to be clear, no sacrifices. I need everyone here to be safe before my mother can, and if that means that I can only have you guys, then…” Glimmer trailed off, looking away. Adora leaned over and hugged her.

“You’ll have us all, okay? There will be no sacrifices.” Adora promised. Glimmer had been through so much. She deserved this.

She deserved her mother back.

* * *

“So, this is Finn!” Catra exclaimed, motioning to the baby in her girlfriend’s arms. It was officially their one-week birthday, and both Catra and Adora felt that it was time to introduce them to the Princess Alliance officially.

Scorpia was the first to squeal. “Oh my gosh! They are _so_ cute! You guys have the cutest kid!” Perfuma came up behind her wife, wrapping and arm around her, and smiled. Frosta leaned close to the family.

“They look squishy. Cute, I guess, but squishy.” She observed.

“You guys are going to be great parents.” Netossa said, walking up to them with Spinnerella. Adora smiled, nodding her head. She turned her head to the side to see Micah sliding over, comically. He stood behind them, and poked the baby’s cheek.

“Wow, I haven’t seen one of these in years. Good job, you two. They’re… _Adora_ -bowl.” He snorted, putting a bowl on Finn’s head. Catra scowled, Adora removed the bowl, and Glimmer rolled her eyes.

Of course, since there was no _male_ father, Micah just had to have the dad jokes. Everyone expressed their admiration for the young child, and soon enough, little Finn had tons of Aunts and Uncles. Even Double Trouble, who was apparently now staying indefinitely, had expressed their feelings, and declared themselves, “Auncle DT.”

Everyone was joyous, but no one more than Catra and Adora. They looked at each other, then at Finn, and back at each other before sharing a kiss.

And you know what? They deserved this. They deserved a family. They deserved to be happy.

And they were.

**Author's Note:**

> *I used this word in my previous fic to describe Wrong Hordak, and it came to my attention that not everyone saw the word in the same connotation as I did. While “aloof” can have a negative connotation, I almost always use it in a positive connotation. I use the word “aloof” to describe someone who is “innocently oblivious”, if you will.
> 
> **Okay so think about Korra’s hair in the fourth season of Lok. Got it? Now put it on Catra’s head. There yet? Now, add a lil bit of floof. Finished? Yup, that’s her hair now. 
> 
> The foreshadowing in this chapter is so obvious that I would be surprised if you didn't figure it out.  
> Or maybe it's just me. Idk
> 
> Also, I would just like to say now that I formally apologize for not giving you a Horde invasion plot....
> 
> yet.


End file.
